A Trip to the Market
by A-Nobody-Who-Luvs-No One
Summary: Starfire and Raven just want to get some chocolate from the market... but it seems like it's not to be done.


Starfire sighs. "I guess Robin will never notice me as more than just a friend. On my home planet, giving slugs and snails is a great compliment of flattery. But when I gave it to him he merely turned his head in disgust." Starfire complained to Robin.

Robin makes a face and goes, "Maybe that isn't the best way to show flattery, maybe you should try something more normal like, flowers and chocolate."

Starfire's eyes light up with joy. "Oh how I love chocolate!"

"They wouldn't be for you stupid, they'd be for Robin" Raven said exasperated, thinking that maybe this whole thing of Starfire's idea of "girl-to-girl bonding" wasn't such a great idea after all.

"Come let's go get some chocolate for Robin!" Starfire looked to eager and happy to turn her down.

"Ok," Raven reluctantly agreed.

They walked out of the hang out and down the street. Starfire tried to start conversation, but Raven seemed some what distracted. "This is so fun right Raven?" Starfire asked for the thirtieth time.

"Be quiet for a minute or two please Starfire, I'm trying to concentrate." Silence followed.

One, two, three... Starfire counted silently to herself. Raven closed her eyes, but continued to walk. She heard footsteps behind her and quickly turned around. Only shadows danced on the walls. She was smarter than that though. She carefully counted the shadows. There was her shadow, and another person's shadow, it couldn't be Starfire's though because the shadow didn't have long hair. The shadow resembled someone kind of on the smallish side with a cape. "Robin?" She called hesitantly.

No answer. A little scared she turned, and looked around. Starfire was no longer there. Starfire, who had already walked around the corner, had fallen into a hole in the ground. Although scared, she remembered what Raven had said and kept counting. 60, 61, 62... she thought. "Starfire? Starfire!" She heard Raven yell desperately in the distance.

70, 71... "Starfire, this isn't funny come out right now, or at least answer me!" Yelled Raven.

80, 81, 85, oops did I just skip some numbers? Starfire asked herself. I'll just start off at 80 again. 80, 81, 82...

"Starfire! Where did you go!" Raven yelled, frightened out of her wits.

99, 100, 101... hmm I wonder where I am. She thought. "Starfire what happened to you?" Raven yelled.

112, 113, 114... I think I can fly out of here. "Starfire, if the others find out I lost you I'm dead, come out right now!" Raven panicked.

120! Starfire yelled in her head. She flew out of the hole, and yelled for Raven. "Raven I am right here!"

"Oh thank goodness!" Raven yelled, she never thought that she'd be semi happy to hear Starfire. "Why didn't you answer me when I called for you?"

"Well, it hadn't been two minutes yet, so I was waiting until I could talk again as you asked." Starfire replied, quickly finding Raven. "What is wrong you seem, unwell."

"It's just I thought I heard someone behind us." Raven said returning to her usual gloomy state.

"Oh I heard that too." Starfire said not at all scared, actually seemed rather happy.

"You did, and you didn't tell me?" Raven replied, sometimes (actually all the times) she just didn't understand Starfire.

"Was I supposed to tell you?" Starfire said questionably.

Raven was about to answer when she saw the market. She sighed a sigh of relief and said, "Look there's the market, let's just hurry up and get in there, it's cold out here."

As they were walking across the parking lot, Starfire gave a jump and scream. "Do you feel that? It feels like someone is twisting my arm." She said with a pained expression.

Raven looked at her. "Because someone is." Raven began to cast a spell when suddenly someone, most likely the person twisting Starfire's arm said something.

"Do you really want to test your aim with me holding on to your friend's arm?" He said.

"Who are you?" Questioned Starfire.

"I am none other than the incredible, Shadow Man!" The person holding Starfire's arm let go and stepped into the light. He was little more than a heap of black, with what seemed like a cape sticking out from behind him (obviously what Raven had seen earlier that night).

"Cough, cough, lame, cough, cough." Raven coughed.

Raven taking this opportunity of him not being in contact with Starfire, took a quick shot at him. She throw a large rock and watched proudly as it went flying through the air. And than watched not so proudly as it went right through him. "Not so big now are you Raven." Said "Shadow Man".

Starfire staring curiously at him looked at her own shadow. Focusing mainly on her shadow, she threw a fireball at the boy. He yelped when it hit him, rubbing his side. Starfire smiled, knowing she had found the way to defeat him. Raven and Starfire fought for the next five minutes or so trying to desperately defeat him. They finally defeated him and continued they're walk to the store which was so close, they could smell the aisle of chips, and meat being prepared to be sold. As soon as they got in they went as quickly as possible to the candy aisle.

"Raven do you think I should get white chocolate or dark chocolate?" Asked Starfire.

"I don't know, your the one hitting on Robin, you figure it out." Raven replied impatiently, this trip to the market that usually takes about 5 minutes, had taken over 30 minutes!

She looked over at Starfire who was weighing the two bars in her hand. She carefully put the dark chocolate back on the shelf. "Oh good can we go?" Raven asked.

"No," Starfire said. "I still have to decide between kisses, Recesses, or a bar."

"Just get a bar." Raven said. She wanted to get home and read some of her books.

"Well ok, but do you think I should get the store brand, or Nestle?" Starfire inquired.

"How about get both." Raven suggested.

"Oh that's a good idea!" Starfire said happily, not at all bothered by how long this was taking. She lived for the moment, never really planned anything.

Raven sighed. They walked to the line, which was, of course, long. "What was that about getting flowers?" Starfire asked suddenly remembering their conversation.

"I didn't say anything about flowers." Raven said quickly, not wanting to cause anymore distractions for Starfire.

When they reached the front of the line, Starfire gave the cashier the candy and he swiped them. "That'll be 2.60 please." He said in a tired voice and put out his hand.

"Chocolate bars cost money?" Starfire said looking at Raven begging with her eyes for money.

Raven shook her head, she had left her money at home. "I'm afraid I left my money at home." Starfire said. Raven sighed, this was gonna take forever.


End file.
